A common Easter tradition involves Easter egg hunts, where colored eggs are hidden for children to find. This tradition has generally evolved away from the use of real eggs, and has instead gravitated toward the use of colored plastic eggs. These petroleum-based plastic eggs are typically two-part packages, that can be filled with small toys, candy and the like. Similarly, in another Easter tradition, Easter baskets are often presented to children containing such colored plastic eggs, again typically filled with small toys, candy and the like. Such use generates a large amount of plastic waste, resulting in significant waste of petroleum resources. While people have looked to ways of repurposing these plastic eggs, such as using them in children's play kitchens, or in the creation of Easter wreaths using them as decorations, a significant portion of these plastic eggs are likely to end up in landfills or incinerators.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives to traditional plastic eggs.